The purpose of this Cancer Center Support Grant is to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality by providing an organizational structure and administration which maximizes the quality and interdisciplinary nature of competitive funded cancer research activities at the City of Hope. The core grant provides the mechanisms for continuous planning and evaluation of the research programs of the Center in light of new research opportunities and a broad array of technical support via state-of-the-art shared facilities. The specific aims are to: (1) stimulate collaborative research interactions between basic science and clinical investigators and among research groups in diverse areas of investigation; (2) facilitate and enhance interdisciplinary programs in basic and clinical research; (3) develop and support core research facilities to improve the effectiveness of the Center's research programs; (4) support the development of new investigators and new programs needed to maximize the contributions of the institution as a Cancer Center. The existence of an NCI-Designated Cancer Center at the City of Hope has enhanced the commitment to cancer research by the Board of Directors and senior scientific leadership of the City of Hope. The Board recently recruited a new director experienced in Cancer Center program development and administration and continues to provide exceptional financial support for renovation and construction of clinical and basic research facilities and support of research personnel. In turn, members of the Cancer Center have competed successfully for three program project grants (gene therapy; bone marrow transplantation for hematologic malignancies; and radioimmunotherapy of cancer), a drug discovery grant for the development and delivery of anti-viral RNA as treatments for AIDS; and two consortium grants for innovative, mechanistically oriented, Phase I and Phase II cancer therapeutic trials. Six outstanding young molecular biologists were recruited to expand the gene therapy program at a basic level. Two programs in the previous grant, Tumor and Cell Biology and Virology, have been eliminated and the outstanding components in each were merged into a new program in Molecular Carcinogenesis. The existing programs in Molecular Biology, Immunology, Hematology Malignancies and Clinical and Experimental Therapeutics have been enhanced. There are two new developing programs in Cancer Control and Prevention and Breast Cancer Research. Programs are supported by 12 cores.